custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mechanical Rahkshi
Mechanical Rahkshi are Rahkshi that don't run on Kraata. They were created by Zoruxx as minions. History Tehktra Nui Saga After Toa Zoruxx fell under the mental control of Makuta Vels, he constructed the initial mechanical Rahkshi to aid his conquest of Tehktra Nui. Upon arrival, he caused mass havoc within the poorer areas bordering the Wastelands. The local forces of KMES could not handle the attack, so an elite team of Toa were called in bring the situation under control. After hours of fighting, the battle shifted to a nearby abandoned factory. Zoruxx, using his Kanohi Volitak, disappeared into the shadows and let his Rahkshi continue fighting. As the conflict continued, two more Toa joined the fight. Meanwhile, Zoruxx had made it further into the factory and began to produce further Mechanical Rahkshi. However, the Toa Protectorate began overpowering the Mechanical Rahkshi, and Zoruxx decided to take action. Telepathically communicating to his minions, Zoruxx commanded them to change their tactics. Instead of the frontal attack strategy that they has assumed, he commanded them to separate the group; to shatter their unity. After the Rahkshi successfully completed the task, Zoruxx came in for the kill. The Rahkshi had cornered half the group toward an area under massive hanging vats. Zoruxx, using his elemental power of Iron, tore through the cables supporting one of the colossal vats, which then crushed the three Toa below and some of his own Mechanical Rahkshi. Seeing the destruction of their brethren, the remaining Mechanical Rahkshi fled from the scene. Even more Mechanical Rahkshi emerged from the darkness. The group surrounded the remaining five Toa, but in a controlled explosion of plasma, Ganon managed to destroy all the surrounding Rahkshi in one burst. At some point, Galo rescued a group of Matoran workers from a Mechanical Rahkshi. Kori was nearly defeated at one point by a Vorox and Mechanical Rahkshi, but was saved by Kopak. Later, KMES attacked Zoruxx's group of Mechanical Rahkshi, but during the battle, the Rahkshi were deactivated when Axorla Nui took off. Gigas Magna Storyline Mechanical Rahkshi were created by Fayron on Javnak, and, like most of his inventions, they were made across the multiverse. Zirahk was an elite Mechanical Rahkshi, and was a member of the Bounty Hunters' Guild and Brotherhood of Gigas Magna. He participated in such conflicts as the Battle of Gigas Nui, where he served as one of the commanders under Mordrax. He battled against Brominax himself for a time, but ended up being tricked by the Great Being's illusions, and was thrown into the nearby volcano. However, the Rahkshi survived. He later revealed to Tetrack that he was, in fact, a double agent, working for both the Guild and the Brotherhood. However, he was not punished for his actions, but promoted, as Tetrack encouraged treachery in the Brotherhood ranks. Some months afterward, Zirahk defected to the Enforcers of Gigas Magna and joined the ranks of the Twilight Guardians. He was sent to invite Leviathos to the organization's ranks. The Mechanical Rahkshi-Skakdi fusion known as Skraaki served under both Spinorak and the Brotherhood of Fear. During one mission, he was temporarily put under Leviathos' control. Later, on Noctxia Magna, Skraaki was sent with Necuas on his mission to capture Leviathos. During the battle at the Brotherhood's fortress, Skraaki was destroyed when he tried to charge the Noctxia Guardians' forces. Skraaki attempted to kill Leviathos in his dream. However, he was destroyed by Acritus. Abilities and Traits They have all the powers granted to ordinary Rahkshi, but are robotic shells. As they are mechanical, their main weaknesses are electricity and water. However, the latter Elemental Power is only effective if it is capable of getting past the armor. Known Types File:P1010555.jpg|A Mechanical Guurahk File:STA70816.jpg|A Mechanical Rahkshi of Fusion File:Mechanical_rahkshi_of_heat_vision.jpg|A Mechanical Rahkshi of Heat Vision File:Mechanical Rahkshi Density.jpg|A Mechanical Rahkshi of Density Control File:Bionicle1_960.jpg|A Mechanical Kurahk File:STA70762.jpg|A Mechanical Lerahk File:100_3731.jpg|A Mechanical Panrahk File:AbsorptionRahkshi.jpg|A Mechanical Rahkshi of Growth File:Bionicle1 962.jpg|A Mechanical Turahk File:Bionicle1_957.jpg|A Mechanical Vorahk File:Zirahk.jpg|Zirahk M.O.C.s 3 016.JPG|Grevahk P7040227.JPG|X1 File:MolecularRahkshi2.JPG|Rernahk Gallery File:P1010557.jpg|A Mechanical Guurakh with its tongue out File:Staff_weilding.jpg|A Heat Vision Rahkshi wielding its staff File:Bionicle1_961.jpg|Mechanical Kurahk and Vorahk standing together File:Mechanical Rahkshi Density 2.jpg|Front view of a Mechanical Rahkshi of Density Control File:Mechanical Rahkshi Density 3.jpg|Side view of a Mechanical Rahkshi of Density Control File:STA70833.jpg|A Mechanical Rahkshi of Fusion in flight File:STA70836.jpg|A Guurahk and a Rahkshi of Fusion File:Bionicle1_956.jpg|A Mechanical Vorahk, compared in size and height with an mid-sized MVT File:AbsorptionRahkshi2.JPG|A Mechanical Rahkshi of Growth wielding its staff File:100_7039.JPG|Another Turahk File:Underworld1.jpg|Zirahk killing a Vandrox File:Rahkshi.png|Mechanical Rahkshi in sprite form Trivia *The concept of the Mechanical Rahkshi was that of Ids5621. *The Rahkshi of Fusion's staff was transformed by the Jaxok into the Staff of Jaxok. *Sound Grenades do not affect Mechanical Rahkshi. Appearances *''A Murderer's Tale'' *''Journeys of Darkness'' *''Twisted Dreams'' Tehktra Nui Saga *''Tales of Time'' *''Revenge is Key'' *''Toa Imydrex's Blog'' *''Matoran Adventures'' *''Kopak's Hunt'' *''Kopak's Hunt 2: KMES Search and Rescue'' *''Running From Death'' Gigas Magna Storyline *''Revenge of the Rogue'' *''Sea of Shadows'' *''The Leviathos Chronicles'' Category:Rahkshi Category:Robots Category:Machines